


Train Rides and Spell Books

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Old work, PWP, Post Series, Sex, Train Sex, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. The group goes back to Rekort. Pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides and Spell Books

**Author's Note:**

> older piece written a few years ago

It brought back old memories. Memories that might have been best left forgotten or maybe not; as this was the last place they had been able to be so carefree. The world before everything had fallen apart. It left a bitter taste in all their mouths it seemed, but together they were nothing if not resilient and would move forward past those memories that seemed like they belonged to some other rag tag team of travelers.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Kurogane’s arms were folded as he frowned, like always, in Fai’s direction. The blonde had been a little too quiet even for his tastes during their ride aboard the train. Not that he was complaining, but things never boded well for him when Fai became too quiet.

Rekort hadn’t changed much at all in the time they had been gone, but really they had no definite way of knowing exactly when they were in this world the last time or now even.

“Perfectly fine, can’t I site see without Kuro-sama worrying?” There’s that smile again that gently curved the other man’s lips and sent something warm through Kurogane that bubbled up and into his chest. He squashed the feeling immediately. He was trying to be serious dammit and had to retain his glare at the blonde.

“You’re being melancholy.”

“Now you’re a mind reader? Honestly Kuro-pon, I do wonder about you sometimes.” Fai laughed as he looked back outside to see a girl fly by on a broom stick with wings. Large planet like objects colored in an almost too bright orange and yellow in the backdrop of the city, giving it a strange appearance.

Kurogane was just glad that Syaoran and Mokona had left before them and to the library. The first time they had been here, they hadn’t really had enough time to go through the country’s shelves upon shelves of literature, but if there was any chance of finding a good solid lead, it would be here in this world were magic and the ordinary blended together so well.

Granted they had all checked out good sized piles of books already and they’re small apartment was littered with notes and crumbled letters. They were just returning for even more today.  
“Whatever just stop acting weird.”

“But I always act weird; it’s part of my charm.” Fai smiled brightly as he leaned forward and presented Kurogane with a better look at his face.

“Do you have to get right into people’s faces?”

“No, just yours.” Fai smiled, his eyes half lidded in amusement as Kurogane tried to lean back further in his seat as the wizard invaded his personal space. “I found something interesting on our last trip and was wondering if I could find the next edition.”

“What was it?” He could feel the blonde’s breath as he exhaled on his lips, feel the warmth and could even smell the jasmine and cinnamon from this morning’s breakfast still on him.

“A book on certain spells.”

He was going to hate himself, but he couldn’t resist asking. “What kind?”

“What me to show you Kuro-sama?” Fai’s smile took on a more, Kurogane doesn’t want to say aggressive, but it’s close to how he imagined a cat looked as its ready to pounce. That is if cats could smile in the first place. Maybe it was the tone in Fai’s voice that sent his nerves on edge and caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on edge, maybe it was just his imagination.

Fai fell back in his own seat across from him as quickly as he had gotten into Kurogane’s personal space just moments before and with a flick of his wrists and a few blue letters strewn in the air, a small nondescript leather bond book appeared in his hand.

Kurogane wondered why they didn’t just get the books that way instead of having to make the long ass trip to the library proper.

Fai looked like some proper gentleman he had seen a dozen times around the city. He was sitting back against his cushioned seat, legs crossed in his tailor made downy gray suit with its high white collar and gold buttons. The deep blue vest was and golden etched pocket watch was nice too. Much nicer than the terrible brown monstrosity Fai had picked out the last time. Kurogane was also grateful he had passed on another bowler hat and had simply tied his hair back with a dark ribbon.

Fai looked for all intents and purposes like some scholar as he flipped through a few ivory colored pages. The glint in his blue eyes worried Kurogane, but he wasn’t about to admit it and simply glared out the window and towards the skyline.

“You know it’s very funny that in this world, words have such a high meaning to them. I mean other worlds we’ve been to they’re important of course, but here it’s almost like every letter has a life of its own.”

“It’s a magic world, of course they would be.” Kurogane looked back to Fai and saw that he had set his book down and is walked the few steps over to him.

“Even the way you string them together into sentences is important.” Fai’s smile was easy as he settled himself onto Kurogane’s lap, his hands immediately going to rest on broad, black wool covered shoulders.

“What are you doing?” He had a pretty good idea of what Fai is looking for, but they were on a train for heaven’s sake. A train with several glass windows and very thin walls.

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” Blue eyes sparkled with mirth as Fai’s hands slipped downward towards the brass buttons of his thick jacket. One by one they came undone under the blonde’s nimble fingers until Fai’s was working on his maroon vest and then his white shirt.

It’s another thing he disliked about this world. Too many damn buttons accompanied with too many damn layers.

“May these windows close to keep out those with prying eyes.” Kurogane blinked for a second at just how strange hearing that was. But he looked around them as he heard the distinct sound of dark green blinds as they fell over every window in their cabin.

“See, I didn’t even have to use any of my magic to do that.” Fai gave him a cocky smile as he leaned back to remove his shoes.

He wondered just when he had agreed to having sex on a train with batwings, but when he saw Fai beginning to unbutton his jacket, Kurogane couldn’t help but think it was a good idea regardless if he agreed or not.

Kurogane didn’t let Fai get far on his own and with the door locked and no one to see them; he leaned forward to crush his lips against the blondes while his hands tried to de-vest Fai just as quickly as they could.

Their teeth clacked together and it caused a spark of pain to shoot through the both of them. Fai pulled back even as Kurogane followed after him for another kiss.

“Tut, tut, Kuro-pon.” He tapped a finger against the man’s lips and watched for a moment as a tongue slipped out to lick the tip. Fai moved to then shrug off his clothes and arched, giving Kurogane a view of his smooth stomach.

The clothes dropped to the floor with a dull thud as Kurogane pulled him close and began trailing kisses down the expanse of his throat and chest. The scrap of teeth sent chills down Fai’s side as he muffled a groan.

Kurogane glared as nails scraped against his scalp and in retaliation he pushed Fai down and onto the seats beside them. His eyes scanned over Fai, tousled and flustered from even so little stimulation.

They both scrambled then. It wasn’t like they realized their trip wasn’t long enough to allow them the time to take things slow, but once the fire was lit inside both of them it was hard to resist just tearing into each other like animals.

 

“Not so fast Kuro-tan.”

Kurogane glared as he had just been about to yank those pants off boney hips. He hated nothing more than when Fai wanted to stop for arbitrary reasons.

“Beget thine love in restraint.”

It sounded like nonsense to Kurogane, but suddenly he was pushed backwards and his back slammed into the seat. Narrowly, he avoided getting his head cracked against the wall. “What the hell did you do?”

Fai only gave him a smile in answer as he slipped off his clothes, leaving him naked for Kurogane to stare at.

“De-vest the clothes from one’s self.” Fai spoken firmly and, Kurogane knew by now it was magic, felt his clothes being pulled off by unseen hands.

“See spells can be /really/ fun.” Fai told him then, laughter in his voice. “And don’t try and struggle, even you can’t break free.” He really had liked that outfit on Kurogane. A nice practical looking black coat, instead of the ankle length one he had worn. Maroon vest and tie with his simple cut clothes that matched. He looked dashing, but without them Kurogane was simply divine.

It wasn’t like they had never tried restraints before, but to be blindsided by it was something else. “Warn me next time idiot.”

“Lust lights inside thee like a fire thirsting for air.” Fai’s voice had a depth in it that made Kurogane pause for a moment. He was already getting hard and Fai hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Do something already.” Kurogane growled as he looked up at Fai, who had settled between his legs with a smile on his lips.

He hissed when almost too cold fingers, slick with saliva, wrapped around his cock and began stroking. Kurogane groaned and arched, trying to push up against Fai’s hand on his hips that tried to keep him in place. Arousal was hitting him much faster than normal and he blamed it on Fai and whatever weird magic he was using.

“Does Kuro-sama like it when I touch him?” Fai purred as he leaned over. He gave Kurogane, one, two, three quick kisses that left them both unsatisfied.

Kurogane was almost incoherent by now, mind clouded with the feeling of Fai’s hand moving and rubbing across the head of his cock. He heard Fai as he whispered promises to him and other things that he couldn’t quiet comprehend at the moment.

Fai’s eyelids fluttered close, his nose filled with the scent of musk and sex between them as he hovered over Kurogane. The book had been a surprise, but a welcomed one if he could manage to get Kurogane like this.

He found himself hard as well when he finally stopped torturing Kurogane. Leaning down and reaching into his pants pocket, Fai pulled out a small bottle of lubricant he carried on him at all times. After all predicting when one of them would be in the mood was like trying to predict the weather. It was possible, but not completely accurate and it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kurogane looked up just in time to see Fai sit back up and uncork the bottle. Clear liquid and the scent of lotus filled the room and he watched as the blonde smiled down at him. Fai was clearly in charge of the situation, had been even when Kurogane had pinned him for a few glorious seconds.

“Like what you see?” Fai smirks, his eyes dark and shining even in the light of the room. He reached behind him, stretching and preparing himself as Kurogane was bound at the moment and unable to help. But the smoldering look he got at his questions encouraged him to put on a show.

Kurogane watched as Fai had withered and moaned his body taunt and flexing as the sunlight hit him in a way that made the ninja want to pin him. He wasn’t sure how long Fai took, but soon the blonde straddled him and just as quickly he felt a rush of heat and slickness and /‘god yes’/ he was buried inside the blonde.

Fai panted, his hands splayed across corded muscle as he simply /breathed/. His thighs shook from exertion as he choked back a moan that was lodged in his throat. He felt full and complete and it was just Kurogane and him. Spells died on his tongue as he concentrated on his body as it accommodated the other buried so fully in him that it ached.

Kurogane can’t stand it. His fingers itched as his arms were still bound by some invisible force above his head. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the parted lips above him, to take the other’s cock in his hand and stroke until Fai could say nothing more than his name. But he can’t and Kurogane almost felt like he should be screaming at the wrongness of the idea.

Then Fai began to move and Kurogane could only see stars as he shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. The blonde was almost painfully tight, but that would fade like always. Kurogane planted one foot on the cold floor and pushed up as Fai moved down, meeting the other half way so he could at least do something.  
“Hnng…a-ah…yes.” Fai hissed, his eyes closing as he tipped his head back, exposing a flash of pale throat to Kurogane. Long fingers curled which caused his nails to rake over Kurogane’s skin.

There’s only the sound of their mingled breathing, of skin slapping against skin, and their voices intermingling. Nothing else matters and Kurogane tried moving as hard as he can up and into Fai. His climax is fast approaching; he can feel it pounding in his veins as his body hums in pleasure.

Orgasm ripped through Fai first. The spell had worked its magic on both of them and he came with a half strangled cry falling from his lips while his face contorted. Kurogane was close behind him and gritted his teeth as climax hit him hard and he was filling the blonde up with his seed.

He grunted as Fai slumped on top of him and Kurogane could smell the sweat in blonde locks as Fai’s breath cooled the sweat on his shoulder.

It took what seemed like far longer than normal for Fai to come back to himself and he opened his eyes to look around the cabin. Light streamed in despite the dark blinds and he smiled lazily as he listened to Kurogane’s heartbeat and the rhythm of in and out and in and out as he breathes.

He sat up, feeling far too exhausted and kissed Kurogane lazily before he got up and disconnected their body’s to redress and clean himself as best he can. He hated to side with Kurogane, but sometimes he really did hate so many buttons on his clothes.

“Oi, untie me or whatever.” Kurogane looked over to him, watching the blonde as he meticulously re-buttoned and straightened the wrinkles from his clothes.

“I like you naked though.”

“Bastard…”

Fai rolled his eyes. “Break the bonds that restrain the strength.”

Kurogane sat up then and pulled Fai close. His hands roamed over covered skin, getting his fill as he cupped Fai’s face and brought him down for an overdue kiss.


End file.
